


Confidence

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Cock Warming, Mentions of Prostate Massage, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sub!Yuri Plisetsky, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri is disappointed with the results of Skate Canada, but his lovers aren't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent, whichever is older in the reader's jurisdiction.

“What do you want?” Yuri snaps as he answers the phone, staring sulkily at the ceiling above his bed.

“Baby?” Yuuri queries, voice soft and concerned.

Yuri squirms in agitated silence as everything inside of him shifts. “Hi Mommy,” he replies, soft now but still sulky.

“Congratulations on placing second in the Skate Canada Grand Prix. We’re so proud of you,” the black-haired man tells him sincerely.

“It was only second place,” Yuri mutters, although some of the disappointment that has been coiled around his heart eases.

Yuuri just laughs. “I was three years older than you when I first placed second in a Grand Prix qualifying competition,” the Japanese man notes easily. 

The implication is clear, but Yuri wants to be, _needs_ to be, the best, and there’s only one standard for that. “But Daddy-”

“Daddy is retired, Yurio,” Yuuri says, softly but firmly. “Are you competing with Daddy?”

“No. I’m competing with Mommy,” the blond replies quietly, a little more of that heavy disappointment sliding off of him.

“And did you qualify to compete with Mommy in the Grand Prix Final?” the black-haired man continues.

“Yes,” the Russian teen admits.

“And are you going to be competing with Mommy in the Rostelecom Cup?”

“Yes.” Yuri can picture the smile on the Japanese man’s face that fills the silence as he agrees.

“Good boy,” Yuuri says kindly, making the blond bite down on a reflexive whimper at the praise, lightning sliding down his spine.

“Yurio,” the black-haired man leads gently, “Did you do a good job by placing second in Skate Canada?”

“Yes,” Yuri murmurs, feeling the last of his unhappiness dissipate.

“And are Mommy and Daddy proud of you, baby?” Yuuri asks.

“Yes,” the blond whispers, feeling bathed in warmth.

“Good boy,” the black-haired man affirms again. “Yuri,” he says, and Yuri’s breath hitches at the sound of his name as opposed to his nickname, “I love you.”

Yuri does whimper at that.

“Yurio, is now a good time for you?” Yuuri asks slowly, and the blond scrambles to check that his door is locked.

“Yes, Mommy,” he breathes.

“Good. Sit on your bed, with your back against the headboard. Are you locked up like a good boy?”

“Yes,” he replies eagerly, feeling his cock attempt to swell as best it can in within the confines of his plastic cage at his lover’s words.

“Such an obedient boy,” Yuuri praises. “Mommy misses having such a well-behaved boy in the house. Daddy isn’t very well-behaved at all, is he?” the Japanese man confides conspiratorially.

The blond can’t help but snort at that. “No, Mommy.”

“What Mommy misses most is being able to spend time with his baby boy. Mommy liked cuddling as we watched TV.”

Yuri liked it too, shifts restlessly on his bed just remembering being allowed to sit on Yuuri’s warm cock for ages, blissfully stretched out. It was an activity unique to them, something Victor had never had the patience for.

“I miss being able to take care of you when you need it; being able to let you nurse when you need a break.” The blond’s breath quickens, recalling Yuuri’s fingers gentle inside him and the softness of his lover’s nipples in his mouth, soothing him. “I miss having my baby between my thighs, filling me up.”

_That_ had been a good one, his unexpected reward for teaching Yuuri quads; the slick, warm feel of his lover had been overwhelming, but Yuuri had been patient with him as he rutted clumsily into the black-haired man, encouraging him as he thrust his way to completion inside his lover’s willing body. The mere memory of how Yuuri had carefully taught the blond how to please him after Yuri had childishly spent inside him makes Yuri clench his left hand on his thigh so he won’t be tempted to reach into his pants and tease the unprotected slit of his cock.

“Mommy,” he interjects, looking at the outline of his caged cock in his pants. “Mommy, should I-”

“Are you dressed, Yuri?” his Japanese lover asks.

“Yes.”

“Good. After all, Mommy is just talking to you, isn’t that right?”

Yuri moans wantonly at that, undercutting Yuuri’s assertion.

“ _Aren’t we_ , baby?”

Yuri whimpers, overcome by the thought that Yuuri might leave him to come down from this on his own if the blond doesn’t orgasm in time.

“Mommy liked watching Daddy giving you your milk too, seeing you all quiet under Daddy, waiting patiently for what he was willing to give you.” It’s as much as reprimand as it is a recollection, and both make Yuri hot.

“Are you close, baby?” Yuuri inquires gently as Yuri pants into the phone.

“Yes. Yes, Mommy, please-”

“Good. Tell me what a good boy you were, Yurio.”

Yuri makes a confused whimper, the fingers of his left hand now digging into the sheets of his bed as the right clings to his phone. “Mommy?”

“Tell Mommy what a good boy you are for winning second place in Skate Canada,” the black-haired man orders softly.

“ _Mommy_ ,” Yuri whines desperately.

“Yurio,” Yuuri coaxes gently. “Tell Mommy what a good boy you are.”

“I’m a good boy,” the blond starts slowly, trying not to trip over his words. “I’m a good boy because I placed-”

“Won,” his older lover corrects gently.

“I’m a good boy because I won second place in Skate Canada,” Yuri blurts.

“And is Mommy proud of you?” the Japanese man prods.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, Mommy is proud of me,” the blond replies, precome leaking from his caged cock.

“And is Daddy proud of you?”

“Yes, Daddy is proud of me,” Yuri sobs, feeling the steady leak of liquid wetting his underwear.

“And why are Mommy and Daddy proud of you?” Yuuri prompts, his voice suspiciously breathy.

“Mommy and Daddy are proud of me because I won second place in Skate Canada,” the blond affirms frantically.

“Good boy,” his lover praises, and Yuri moans long and loud as he comes untouched in his pants. “Such an obedient boy,” Yuuri adds as the blond enjoys the aftershocks.

“Mommy looks pretty with Daddy’s milk on his lips,” Yuri compliments in return, smiling wickedly as his words produce a surprised gasp and then a series of involuntary whimpers.

“Naughty,” chides a voice, and Yuri’s eyes open wide because that is _definitely_ not Yuuri’s voice.

“Daddy?” he whimpers.

“I came to get Mommy for his bath, and I find him coming on his bed because our baby is being a naughty boy and teasing him,” Victor continues. “Do you know what he looks like right now, Yurio? All warm and sweet and spent, with his clothes still on. It makes Daddy want to fuck him while he’s all relaxed.” There’s a moan on the other end that definitely isn’t Victor’s.

“Daddy won’t punish you this time, since you left him such a lovely present, but you shouldn’t tease Mommy when he’s so good to you. All right, baby?”

“All right, Daddy,” the blond agrees, relaxing.

“Have a good afternoon, baby. We love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuri replies, exhausted and content. He’s looking forward to the Rostelecom Cup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor enjoys Yuuri, or perhaps more accurately, Yuuri enjoys Victor.

“Such a good mommy, making our baby so happy like that,” Victor murmurs, capturing Yuuri’s chin in his hand and running his thumb over the younger skater’s lips. Yuuri’s spent cock twitches reflexively in his pants, and Victor pushes his thumb gently inside Yuri’s mouth, enjoying the black-haired man’s red cheeks and blown eyes. “It makes me want to fuck you while you’re still soft.”

Yuuri hollows his cheeks, sucking on Victor’s finger as he gives him the dark eyes he always gets during the Eros skate. The younger man lets his thighs fall open easily, pulling back from the silver-haired man’s hand to whisper authoritatively, “Fuck me.”

Victor’s cock swells to full hardness in a moment as he stays frozen, looking at the challenge in those dark eyes. “Oh, Yuuri,” Victor murmurs, voice thick with want, “You’re so good to us.” He strips the black-haired man quickly, then pauses to admire the other’s come-covered dick. Yuuri leans up to pull his lover into an aggressive kiss, devouring Victor’s lips before laying back on the bed.

He sighs as Victor fingers him, gently opening him up with lube-slicked digits. The black-haired man lays quiet as Victor slides into him. “You both look so pretty like this,” Victor sighs, “all fucked out and taking my cock just to please me.”

“ _Just_ to please you?’ Yuuri inquires, clenching around Victor and watching in satisfaction as his lover’s careful rhythm stutters.

“I know where our boy gets his naughty streak,” Victor returns playfully, watching Yuuri’s face contort as he purposefully strikes the black-haired man’s prostate.

“From his daddy, I’m sure,” Yuuri retorts sweetly, wrapping his legs around Victor’s waist and pulling his lover as close as he can, his hardening cock rubbing against the older man.

“I’ve created a monster,” Victor teases, and they both jerk and groan as the silver-haired man hits Yuuri’s prostate and his lover tightens reflexively around him. “Or maybe just awoken one.”

Yuuri smiles, pulling Victor down for a devouring kiss. Yuuri’s mouth is warm and wet and pliant underneath his, but Victor does not feel in control as Yuuri sucks on his tongue and clenches around his cock. “You like us taking you inside us when we’re soft, Victor?” Yuuri breathes in the silver-haired man’s ear as he breaks the kiss. “You like the thought of us sweet and obedient underneath you? Yurio thinks I look pretty with my face covered in your come,” Yuuri says conversationally, and Victor swears in a language that definitely isn’t Japanese, the sound going straight to Yuuri’s cock.

“Are you going to fill me up, _Daddy_?” the black-haired man prompts, making Victor groan.

Yuuri trembles as the silver-haired man abuses his prostate in reply. “I am,” Victor promises, leaning in to kiss him gently. “I am going to come inside of my beautiful, talented lover who spoils Yurio and me, so that everyone knows how much I love him. Do you know what I’m thinking about, love? I’m thinking about how sweet you look with Yurio nursing from you, and how lovely you looked with our boy between your thighs, and how you clenched around me when Yurio walked in on us-”

Yuuri whimpers, turning bright red and squirming on Victor’s cock, overwhelmed with the affection in Victor’s voice. He reaches up to pull the silver-haired man into another kiss, opening Victor up for him. Then, abruptly, he holds Victor tight and flips them. Yuuri sighs, sinking as far down as he can from his new position astride Victor’s cock. Victor looks at Yuuri with a helplessly enamored expression as Yuuri rides him.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, cheeks red with exertion and enjoyment, “Come for me.”

Victor moans, trapped under his lover as he orgasms, filling Yuuri with warmth. The dark-haired man milks him slowly, savoring the sensation of Victor inside of him as he seeks his own pleasure.

“Yuuri,” Victor murmurs, looking thoroughly debauched and hopelessly in love. “I love you.”

Yuuri shudders, come splattering as high as his own cheek. He whimpers as he comes down, red with embarrassment as much as exertion. Victor reaches up to swipe come off of Yuuri’s cheek and sinks his finger into his own mouth, eyes half-lidded in satisfaction as Yuuri whines at the action.

“Beautiful,” he praises, hyper aware of the way Yuuri’s cock twitches at the words. “We’ll have to get you on top of Yurio like this. Do you think you could give yourself a facial if we positioned you right?”

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri complains, face bright red. “If you keep talking, I’m going to-” he cuts off in embarrassment as Victor eyes his lover’s cock in interest.

“Maybe another time,” Victor decides, sighing. “I’ll be in trouble if I really get you going.”

The dark-haired man looks away, cheeks completely on fire, and Victor gently turns his head back to face Victor. “You’re perfect, and Yuri and I love you,” he says seriously, staring into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri whimpers, burying his face in Victor’s chest. “I love you too,” he replies, voice muffled. Victor smiles, petting his lover’s hair. “Three weeks,” Yuuri whispers.

“Three weeks,” Victor agrees.

Three weeks until Yuri.


End file.
